


Fortuitous Love

by fanficlove



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, honeypot mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficlove/pseuds/fanficlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart hated honeypot missions. Seducing someone for information or access was as ungentlemanly as one could get and Harry Hart was a gentleman if nothing else. Luckily, after he had hit 50, no one sends him on these missions anymore, preferring to give them to the younger and prettier recruits such as Eggsy. Expect…their newest mark didn’t exactly play by the rules.</p><p>Lord Hadrian Potter was the richest and the most powerful man in England. He was young, good looking and had a wide network of contacts. Among them was a certain Lord Durham, who just happened to be of extreme interest to the Kingsman. Problem was, Lord Durham was a recluse and was known only to attend Lord Potter’s exclusive Summernight Ball.</p><p>All in all, the Kingsman’s only hope of ever getting close to Durham was first to get close to Potter and obtain an invitation to the same event. Eggsy would have been sent on this mission if not for Lord Potter’s known preference for older men. Harry wondered if fate was having a big laugh at his expense.</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: myficscrystal.tumblr.com. Check me out for more Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Honeypot (Noun)_ **

**_A honey trap refers to a strategy whereby an attractive person uses his or her powers of seduction to coerce someone into doing or revealing something. This term, as well as the term honeypot, can also be used to refer to the not-so-sweet person employing this strategy._ **

* * *

“You owe me,” said Eggsy.

Harry Hart looked up at him in surprise, pen still suspended over a blank piece of paper.

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked pleasantly.

“You owe me,” repeated the young man, “for keeping me in the dark and making me think you were dead.”

Harry winced, looking away. Hurting the boy with his disappearing act hadn’t been his intention. Truth be told, he hadn’t even realized Eggsy cared for him enough to care either way, but boy was he wrong. Eggsy had cared; he had cared so much he had wept for his loss. For someone who had learned from an early age to keep his emotions to himself, it meant a lot.

So yes, Eggsy was right. He did owe him on some level.

“Okay,” said Harry, looking back at the young man looming over him. He really should tell Eggsy to sit down.

“Okay?” Eggsy looked a little surprised. “That’s it?”

“You’re right Eggsy,” said Harry, “I did hurt you with my selfishness even if that was not my intention. On some level, I do owe you. How can I ever repay this debt?”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed at him, almost as if judging if Harry was being sarcastic or not. Finally, he decided that Harry was being sincere in his own way and smiled.

“Good. You can repay me by taking my next mission for me.”

“Next mission?” he echoed, “Eggsy, you do know that as Arthur, I am no longer a field agent.”

“It’s called a favour for a reason Harry,” said Eggsy, frowning at him, “If I just ask you to do something you would have normally done, there won’t be any meaning in it.”

“True,” admitted Harry, sighing, “Alright. But first, may I ask why you can’t go yourself?”

“Daisy’s birthday is next week,” the young spy explained, “This mission Merlin wants to send me on will require at least 2 weeks of my time. I can’t miss another birthday; she’s turning 5 this year.”

“I understand,” said Harry, getting up from his desk. “I’ll go see Merlin about taking over.”

Eggsy gave him a grateful smile, but Harry couldn’t help but feel there was more to the story.

* * *

Merlin was in his control room when Harry entered. He looked up from his laptop and smiled.

“Ah Arthur, how may I help you?.”

“Merlin,” said Harry, moving closer to the man, “I hear that you’ve planned to send young Galahad on a long-term mission soon. Unfortunately he has commitments elsewhere so I will be taking his place.”

“You will?” Merlin echoed, sounding more pleased then anything else. Harry was immediately suspicious.

“Why do I feel I have been set up?” he asked.

Merlin just laughed.

“You’re being paranoid Arthur,” he said, digging in to his pile of folders for the right file. 

He handed the document to Harry and the latter took it with some trepidation. After he began to read, it didn’t take long for him to realize why Merlin was now openly grinning at him.

“A honeypot mission,” Harry deadpanned, “You know that I can’t stand these.”

“I know,” Merlin said soothingly, “But we don’t have a choice this time.”

He clicked a couple of buttons on his computer and the image of a handsome 20 something young man was projected on to the flat screen.

“Meet Lord Hadrian Potter,” said Merlin, “He’s currently in possession of one of the world’s largest independent fortunes. He also happens to be a recipient of a Victoria Cross. His network of contact is something to be feared; this is the type of man that can make you disappear by making one phone call.”

“Is he being suspected of something?” asked Harry, eyes trained on Lord Potter’s portrait. His Lordship looked young; too young to be a recipient of a Victoria Cross. Harry wondered just what had led to that honor.

“No,” replied Merlin. He pressed another two buttons and the image of an older gentleman replaced the young Lord. “This is Lord Durham. One research suggests that he is most likely the mastermind behind that Bank job a few days ago. The problem is, Lord Durham is a lone recluse. The only time he ever comes out of his hiding place is to attend Lord Potter’s Summernight Ball. Our only chance of getting a tracker on him is if we get an invite to that ball. Your mission is to approach Lord Potter and earn his favor.”

Harry made one last ditch effort to make Merlin change his mind.

“I do not think this is appropriate,” he said, “I look old enough to be his father. In fact, I am old enough to be his father. I’m sure one of the younger recruits will be more suitable.”

“Normally, I would agree with you,” said Merlin. Harry’s heart sunk at his tone. “However, Lord Potter has shown a remarkable preference for older gentlemen.”

With the click of his mouse, a series of photos depicting numerous men in their late 40s appeared on screen.

“Lord Potter’s past lovers,” said Merlin, gesturing to the pictures, “Now do you see why you are the perfect fit?”

“I do not appreciate being manipulated in to this,” said Harry, but he was resigned. There was just no other way out of this. At the end of the day, Harry Hart was a man of his word. He had promised Eggsy to take this mission for him. Set up or no, Harry was going to have to go through with it.

“What is my cover?”

Merlin smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eggsy was smirking at him.

Harry resisted the ungentlemanly urge to hit him over the head.

“You deserved it,” said the spy, leaning back against his chair. They were in the briefing room, waiting for Merlin to bring in gadgets Harry will be allowed to bring to his mission.

“Eggsy,” Harry chided, “It is not becoming to gloat.”

Eggsy snorted. Luckily, before he could say anything else, Merlin entered, bearing a metallic tray.

“Alright,” Merlin put down his tray and turned to Harry. “This briefing won’t take long. Since this won’t be an extremely dangerous mission, you will not be bringing any firearms. You will still have your signet ring for easy stunning and your umbrella, so you aren’t completely defenseless. The glasses are still standard procedure but we will be adding a small transmission device you can put in your ear. By pressing on it, you will be able to disable all surveillance equipment in a 100 meters radius. Needless to say, doing so would attract a lot of attention so it is better to save it for emergencies.”

“Not one time use?” Harry picked up the small device and examined it. It didn’t look impressive.

“Luckily no,” Merlin said, “But the number is still limited. We’ll working on that.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Harry said, putting the device in place. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Merlin took a tablet from the tray and handed it to Harry. “It’s just a normal tablet,” he said at Harry’s inquisitive look, “But it is loaded with everything you will need to know about Lord Potter; his interests, his usual hangouts; his pet peeves. You will study them and make yourself in to his ideal lover. We have already booked you to appear at a charity event in 5 days time that we know he is sponsoring. Your cover is of a low-rank nobleman by the name of Harold Allen; Baron Harold Allen. You will make your first contact with Lord Potter at this party.”

Eggsy made a small sound and Harry turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, I apologize,” said Harry, tearing his gaze away from his young protégé, “I understand. I will start the preparations immediately.”

“Good,” Merlin smiled, “It’s not a difficult mission so you don’t have to worry too much. I know you took the Arthur position partly because you believe yourself no longer fit for field work, but Harry; you are still one of the best Kingsman has got.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Eggsy broke in, “if I had any alcohol.”

Merlin sent him a sharp look.

“Joking,” Eggsy muttered, slouching in his chair.

“If I may ask,” Harry said, “What is young Galahad doing here?”

“He’ll be acting as your handler for his mission,” Merlin said, “while I deal with the other Agents currently in the field. Unlike MI6, we do not have an entire support department.”

He sounded a little bitter about that so Harry decided not to comment.

“If you really need backup and we are unable to reach you in time, something which I greatly doubt, Agent 007 is also working a mission near where you will be going. MI6 has given us the permission to contact him if need be. But Arthur, please don’t do it. It’ll ruin our reputation as the world’s leading independent spy agency.”

“Wait,” said Eggsy, sounding taken aback, “007? As in James Bond? I thought he was dead.”

“Apparently,” Merlin said dryly, “Misconceptions such as this tend to happen a lot in the spy world.”

Eggsy glanced over at Harry, who looked away with a twinge of guilt.

“Anyway,” Merlin tapped his foot impatiently, “Off you go. I still have work to do.”

“You shouldn’t be complaining so much Merlin,” Eggsy said cheekily, “I hear that your counterpart in MI6 is barely 24.”

“Get to work Galahad,” snapped Merlin.

Harry wisely made his retreat.

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat in his living room, the tablet on his lap.

Lord Hadrian Potter, from his file, seemed like an extremely ordinary man with extremely plebeian interests. He did not like the opera or horse shows and only made an appearance at the annual Royal Jubilee from publicity purposes. Instead, he preferred football and devoted much of his time to charity, even going as far as volunteering at a local children’s hospital. He was as un-nobility like as one can get and Harry felt a tidbit of admiration for the man. It really wasn’t easy being one’s self in high society. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe this mission won’t be as bad as he feared.

* * *

Miles and miles away, Lord Hadrian Potter frowned as his best friend stood in front of him, a disapproving scowl on her face.

“I’m not five, Hermione,” he snapped, “I can take care of myself.”

“What I don’t understand Harry, is why you don’t go to Scotland Yard with your suspicions?”

“It’s Hadrian,” he corrected, sighing, “And you know why. Magic seemed to have been involved in this case. I can’t go to Scotland Yard when the culprits could very well be wizards.”

“So you’re going to try to get Lord Durham to confess by yourself?”

“Even if I have to pretend to agree with his plan, I will do it. As the muggle-wizards ambassador, it is my duty to make sure that no wizards or witches ever abuses of their power.”

Hermione sighed, sitting down.

“I do hope you know what you are doing.”

“Hermione,” Hadrian smirked, “If I knew, I wouldn’t be me, now would I?”


End file.
